1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cleaning devices and techniques and, more particularly, is concerned with a system and a method of cleaning a surface employing the cleaning pad, which at the same time leaves a hard, slick, protective coating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Every year consumers spent millions of dollars on a wide variety of devices promoted as effective solutions for cleaning various hard shiny surfaces such as glass surfaces of windows, ceramic tile and other articles and also metallic and fiberglass surfaces of vehicle bodies. These cleaning devices typically range from bottles of liquid cleaners to rolls of paper towels. After they are used, most end up in landfills where they contribute to degradation of the environment. Further, some of these products contain ammonia, alcohol or other harmful chemicals.
For a variety of reasons, many people have been and continue to be dissatisfied with the cleaning devices which have been promoted commercially over the years as effective solutions for cleaning the various hard shiny surfaces. One reason for this dissatisfaction is that some of the cleaning devices are difficult for the average person to use effectively. Another reason is the relatively poor job some of the cleaning devices actually do. Still another and more recent reason is the growing concern about the significant contribution these devices make to current waste disposal problems.
About two decades ago, a single-layer pad of a fibrous material, such as polyester fibers, was devised and briefly marketed as a cleaning device by the inventor herein. However, the form and method of use of this earlier, or prior art, cleaning pad failed to achieve the desired results in terms of providing an adequately cleaned surface. This prior cleaning method involved soaking the pad with water and then rubbing or wiping the surface of an article to be cleaned to remove dirt, film and smudges. The method was performed without concern as to whether the article was exposed to direct sunlight or not. The results were sometimes adequate and othertimes inadequate in that the surface quality would be cloudy and streaked. Thus, the aforementioned prior art cleaning device and method devised by the inventor herein gave unpredictable and unsatisfactory results.
Consequently, a need still exists for a new and more effective solution to cleaning the various hard shiny surfaces mentioned above which will avoid the aforementioned drawbacks of prior cleaning devices and methods.